Freedom
by nicole.maybe.1
Summary: She died and now is back and starting over. Can she be happy or will her old life come back and haunt her or worse kill her?
1. Chapter 1

When your life is all about misunderstandings and broken promises, sometimes you just have to walk away, walk away and never look back. You have to think about all the times you got hurt and the feelings you have about yourself, when you start to think negative about yourself when you think you don't ever want to look at yourself in the mirror because what's been said about you so many times well you start to believe those lies. That's all they are, lies.

When you're a child and you're raised by two amazing parents who loved and adored you, when you have an older brother who would do anything you asked of him, your never ready mentally or physically ready for the abuse you take when you're an adult. You don't know the signs showing the man your "in love" with is really just someone who wants to beat you mentally physically and verbally. You don't think about the any of that. But now it's all I think about. But today I will be running, I will be running for my life and I hope to god my family will understand I pray that I will never see his face again, and I pray that I can get away with this, get away with my life.

Regina my friend she is helping me do this, I met her at a meeting "he" made me go to every Wednesday to help me be a "better" wife, little did he know he sent me to a place that helped battered women get away with their lives, and they have had so many good things happen because of them. Like for instance this one girl that went to the meeting I was in she was being abused sexually by her husband and his brother and would both beat her afterwards, worst thing, they were both cops. It's amazing how you think cops are supposed to protect you and be there for you against all the bad, but they are just as worse. It's crazy how they can get away with it. But who are the people going to believe the amazing officer or the stay at home wife who doesn't do anything right. No one and that's why she ran she ran for her life. Apparently wherever she is she's happy and safe which makes me feel a little better. She's been "missing" for a week now and he hasn't done anything to look for her, at least from what I know. Which is very little, no one is supposed to know where you're going, or what your new identity is. Except for two people the one who will be transporting you to your destination and the person at the destination that has your new identity and money to start your new life.

"Come one Is, we got to go." I said picking up my cat (which they don't know I'm taking but I don't care) and grabbed my suitcase, the only items I could take was an extra pair of pants that he wouldn't notice missing and a shirt. I was going to die in a fire tonight while he was out on a business trip and by the time he got back I would be long gone. I didn't know where I didn't care how far as long as I got away. Because if I got away I knew I would be alright, I would finally be safe. I could start a new life. Suddenly a knock came to the front door which of course made me jump. I sat my stuff down and walked to the front door and peeked out the window and took in a deep breath. "Oh its only you." I said as I opened it revealing my life coach. Regina smiled and walked in then frowned.

"She can't come, You know that." I sighed and rolled my eyes and I shouldered my bag and picked up my furry friend.

"Regina, I am not leaving her, she has been with me through all this I cant leave her. If she doesn't come then I am not coming." She looked at me for a second mumbled something to herself and smiled.

"Fine but only because we are setting your house on fire and I would prefer not to kill an innocent creature." I smiled and gave her a one armed hug.

"Thanks R." She smiled and walked me out the door. We jumped into her small silver car and headed down the street. It was dark out and no one was around. No one would know what hit them when the fire would happen. Regina promised that it would look like a faulty wire would be the cause and that bones would be laid out like I was asleep unaware of the fire, and that it would have been to late before I was perished. I couldn't help it, knowing that the second I got in this car, my life was different, would be for the rest of my life. I would finally be able to live my life without fear. I would be able to see the world if I wanted to. Then that's when I got the idea. "Regina I want to go to Italy."

"I know." Was all she said, I looked at her for another second then she chucked. "You talk in your sleep. When you passed out the other day on the sofa at the meeting hall you said Italy a couple times then smiled. That's where I am sending you. Of course no one else knows that. I am taking you straight to the airport where you will meet the person who will give you your whole new identity from there you're on your own." I just looked at her; she has been the first person since I had to shun my entire family that has ever been kind to me. She really is my protector. "You will be just fine, and you will be happy. I can promise you this. After tonight the old you will be dead and the new you will be just that new. New social new birth certificate everything will be new." I couldn't help but squeal all she did was laugh. "After a year you will be able to call me and check in, but until then don't contact the U.S. at all, just in case. Now I do have a question, does he know that you love Italy?" I sat back for a second and thought. We never really talked about anything that I loved or ever wanted to do. I don't think there was ever a time I even mentioned Italy to him. Let alone ever said I wanted to go there. So I shook my head. "Good, then there shouldn't be an issue at all."

We pulled into the airport and my heart dropped in my stomach. This would be last time I saw my friend and I could honestly say I was truly sad. "Go get out of here, my number will be with all your new info. Go to the South west ticket booth, say Anna kindred and you will go from there. Good luck." I nodded smiled hugged her grabbed my cat my small bag and jumped out the car. I waved as she pulled off then headed inside.

The inside was dead only a few bodies in the whole place, so it didn't take long for me to find the ticked booth she told me to go to. I walked up with a small nervous smile and looked at the young lady. For a split second I couldn't even speak, but that was gone very quickly. "Anna Kindred." Was all I said she looked at me then nodded, she handed me all my papers and said nothing more. I took them and slowly turned around and headed for security. I couldn't help but smile at the name on the idea that was inside the white envelope along with my tickets and passport. When it was my turn to hand the guard my stuff he looked it over and then at me and then at it again, to say I was sweating bullets would have been and understatement. He looked at me one last time then smiled. "Have a safe flight Miss Isabella Swan." He then handed me my stuff and walked away, I don't think I've ever held my breath that long before in my life. But when he handed me my papers back he not only handed me my papers but he handed me my freedom. I was free.


	2. Chapter 2

As the plane landed in Italy my heart started to race, my life was about to change and there was no turning back, no calling and changing my mind. I was here, and I was safe. When we were allowed to get up from our seats and get off the plane I grabbed my small bag scrunched up my plane tickets and yellow folder the guy gave me back in Washington.

I headed off the plane following the line out towards the baggage claim and started to head out to the cab service when I saw someone holding up a sign that had my new name on it. I looked for a second to make sure that no one else walked up to her, when no one did I head over there. "Um Hi, I think you might be looking for me." I said. The young lady looked me up and down with a huge smile on her face, she had short black and red hair, and she had on shorts and a black tank with some cute wedges on. I couldn't help smile back at her.

"Hi Isabella, my name is Alice, you will be staying with me and my family until you can get on your feet. Regina told me a lot about you and enlisted me into helping you. Now my husband; whom you will meet tonight at dinner doesn't know anything except you were my long lost friend I went to school with back when I lived in the states."

"It's nice to meet you Alice, thank you so much for opening your home to me." She just waved me off then looked me up and down, assessing me I assume.

"It looks like we will have to go shopping, let's grab your bag and head out."

"Oh actually this is all I have." She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me. "Regina told me to pack only what I needed, and to be careful not to make it look like I left or something." Her face grew grim then but smiled otherwise.

"Very well, we can't shop today because we have to pick up Alexa from school but first thing in the morning we will go. Oh I can't wait; you'll meet all my designer friends and explore our city of Rome!" She said clapping her hands together like a little kid. I couldn't help but laugh and follow her as we headed to her car.

"I don't have much money, I grabbed what I could so we might have to just go to a thrift store at least until I can get a job and start making money" I ranted on as we pulled out and headed down the small street. As I said that though she stopped all of a sudden screeching her tires and looking at me.

"No friend of mine will wear hammy downs, and you are a friend Isabella, we are going to be best friends. Now the money situation, I already have a position for you at my boutique as an assistant manager, you'll be well paid I promise."

"Oh Alice I couldn't possibly take that, you have done so much for me already." She waved me off and headed down the road again. "Now I will warn you, we are supposed to be hosting family night tonight which means all my brothers their wives and my parents will be coming, none of them know anything either just what I told Jasper. But if you feel uncomfortable at all please feel free to stay in your room. I can't imagine what you went through but know this you will stay safe, and when or ever you do decide to tell anyone else what happened with you my family will never judge." I looked over at her and smiled, realizing that's all I had to do with her. I knew just then that Alice was going to end up being my best friend and I was totally ok with it. We drove for a little while longer then we pulled into a school parking lot. We sat there for a second then something vibrated in my pocket. I stopped breathing; I forgot I had that in my pocket. We both looked at me then I pulled it out of my pocket. She snatched from me before I opened it threw out side and rolled over it with her front tire.

"I thought you weren't allowed to bring anything personal like that?" She asked just as the school bell rang.

"I know I am so sorry, it was habit. If I didn't answer it I would be well you know." I whispered the last part. She sighed and rubbed my arm.

"It's ok Bells, he can't hurt you anymore." I nodded my headed and smiled at her.

"Aunt Alice!" A little scream came from just outside my window making me jump a little which in turn made the little girl laugh. "Who is this Aunt Ali?" She asked getting in the back seat.

"Lexa, this is my friend Isabella." Alice said driving off.

"No way, you mean like Bell off beauty and the beast! I love that movie, and you are very pretty, you have hair just like Bell, can I please call you Bell?" She asked in one long breath I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, you can call me Bell. Your aunt told me your name was Alexa that is a beautiful name!" I said looking back at her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup Alexa grace Cullen, but everyone calls me Lexa or Lex, you can call me anything you want Bell." I couldn't help but smile; she looked just like Alice and acted like her too.

"Well Lex, it's so very nice to meet you."

"Aunt Ali, when will daddy be at your house?" She asked doodling on one of her papers from her book bag.

"He said somewhere between now and by the time we get to my house so about fifteen minutes. Remember were having pizza and game night tonight at my house with Uncle Emmett Aunt Rose and the twins."

"Ahh no way, I totally forgot, will Bell be there?" She asked looking up at me now.

"I sure will, as long as that's ok with everyone else." We pulled onto a drive way and I almost fainted right there. I guess I should have realized she was loaded with the kind of car she was driving but good lord the house was huge and beautiful. But before I could admire it more Alexa all of a sudden jumps out of the car with a scream.

"DAAAADDDDDYYYYY!" She yelled I looked at who she was talking to and lost all focus on everything around me. The man before me was absolutely stunning. In his black suit pants and white button up shirt with the sleeves half way rolled up. He was beautiful. He picked his little girl up she whispered in his ear and then they both looked over at me stopping me dead in my tracks. They both had blazing green eyes and that smile plastered on both their faces. There was no way anyone could say they weren't related.

"Alice who's your friend?" Her brother asked as they walked to us. She smiled and looped her arm around mine.

"This is Isabella Swan, Bells this is my brother and Alexa's dad Edward."

"Its very nice to meet you, you have such a lovely daughter." His smile grew even bigger.

"Thanks Isabella, and its nice to meet you as well." Just then another car pulled into the driveway, as he got out of the car Alice ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. They both walked over to me and that's when I saw his face better and everything stood still and I held my breath.

"Marie?"


End file.
